Murder 3
by StarFoxRocks
Summary: Third in the Series! Everyone is Invited to the Yellow Comet HeadQuarters up in the mountains for a small party, but things go amiss after a lunatic brutally murders the guests one by one...
1. Chapter One

= Murder III =  
By StarFoxRocks  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Setting: Yellow Comet HQ, up in the Mountains  
The Time: 4:27 PM  
The Situation: Party!  
  
"Are you sure this is the way?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, just go left."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Lady, I've taken people up here before. I haven't gotten lost for years."  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Heh, it's okay. I'm used to that kind of stuff."  
  
The Yellow Comet Recon drove through the mountain path, heading for Yellow Comet HeadQuarters. The driver was taking Andy, Sami, Max, Nell, Hachi and Flak up.   
  
"I wonder why the party is being held up in the mountain HQ?" Andy asked.  
  
"Beats me," Max said. "So we can be left alone?"  
  
"That sounds like the best one," Flak said.  
  
Flak had joined Orange Star after Black Hole shut down. Lash had gone off, not being heard from since. Nobody knew where she was.  
  
"Well, going all the way up here better be worth it!" Sami said. "I'm ready to relax after all that's happened..."  
  
The recon slowly stopped by a wooden bridge.  
  
"Sorry, guys, but you'll have to walk across this," the driver said. "Just go down the path. You can't miss the headquarters."  
  
"Okay, thanks a lot."  
  
They slowly stepped across the bridge.  
  
"Damn, man, this thing feels like it'll break in a second."  
  
"Don't rub it in," Andy said nervously.  
  
They reached the other side.  
  
"So, we just follow this path?" Flak asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's what he said..."  
  
They made slow progress down the path.  
  
"How much longer will it take?" Andy whined.  
  
"It's only been a few minutes," muttered Sami, getting agrivated.  
  
"Look! There it is!"  
  
At long last, they arrived at the side of the HeadQuarters. They slowly walked over to the front enterance.  
  
"Wow, looks like there's nothing but woods around this place," Flak muttered.   
  
---  
  
"Hello! Welcome! You must be the Orange Star COs! Come in, come in!"  
  
The waiter greeted them with much pleasure. As they walked into the lounge, greetings were exchanged.  
  
"Andy! What's up?"  
  
"Heya, Sonja!"  
  
"Sensei, long time no see!"  
  
"Has it really been that long?"  
  
"Come, let's get you a drink!"  
  
"Is Green Earth already here?"  
  
"Yes, they're waiting in there."  
  
The door opened. In came Eagle, Drake, Jess, and...  
  
"Lash?!"  
  
It was true. Lash had joined Green Earth.  
  
"Is that a way of saying hello?" she said.  
  
"Good to see ya, too," Flak said.  
  
"Come, let's sit down," Sensei said. "We need to catch up on things!"  
  
"How have things gone without Kanbei?" Hachi asked.  
  
"Pretty good," Sensei said, remembering the terrible night of Kanbei's murder. "I still find it hard to believe that Blue Moon and Black Hole are... gone."  
  
"Yeah, same here," Nell said. "I really think it's terrible of Colin and Hawke to do such things."  
  
Flak unfolded the newspaper and began reading the main headlines. His face twisted into an expression of horror, and he gasped. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"What the hell's with you?" Max asked.  
  
"Erm... nothing," Flak said, folding the newspaper back up into his pocket. "Nothing at all..."  
  
---  
  
"Say, is it normal to walk around during the day in these woods?"  
  
"Oh, yes. They're quite beautiful."  
  
"I'm thinking of taking a walk."  
  
"Actually, after dinner, we're gonna take a stroll! Wanna come along?"  
  
"I sure as hell do!"  
  
"Good! We're all going, actually. I was just making sure if you were gonna."  
  
"Well, count me in."  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
Lash left the room and went upstairs. Jess sat down on the couch next to Sami and Sensei.  
  
"How many rooms are there?" Sami asked.  
  
"Plenty for everyone," Sensei said. "With around six floors, I'm sure there'll be plenty of rooms."  
  
"Yeah, good point," Sami said, looking around. "This is a pretty nice HeadQuarter building... for a place up in the mountains."  
  
"What does that mean?" Sonja asked, sitting down with a cup of tea.  
  
"Erm... I don't hate it... it's just... never mind."  
  
---  
  
Outside, a figure stepped up to the edge of the path. He was wearing a dark trench coat, black gloves and boots, and had a black ski mask on, with holes for his eyes and his mouth. It looked like he had something under his coat...  
  
His eyes narrowed as he saw the HQ wall. His lips turned into a strange smile. An evil smile...   
  
Just then, the front door opened. The strange figure slowly backed off into the woods. 


	2. Chapter Two

= Murder III =  
By StarFoxRocks  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Setting: Yellow Comet HQ, up in the Mountains  
The Time: 6:26 PM  
The Situation: Oh Great, It's Night.  
  
It was begining to approach dusk. A slight drizzle watered the grass and woods around the HQ, as dinner was about to be served.  
  
"Hope ya guys like it..." said the chef. "It's one of our specials."  
  
"I've heard," said Drake. "Say, where's Jess? Isn't she supposed to be here?"  
  
"She went to her room," said Eagle. "She told me she wanted to skip the meal."  
  
"That's a pity," the chef said. "It'll be really good!"  
  
Everyone was sitting at the table, except for Jess. It wasn't actually one table, but a couple put together.  
  
"Here it is!"  
  
The food began to be placed upon the table: Mashed patatoes, peas, corn, a chicken, stuffing, spaghetti, and the utensils were passed out.  
  
"Well, then... hey, where did Sonja go?"  
  
"I'm up here."  
  
They looked up. Sonja was on the second floor, looking through the glass windows outside.  
  
"Come on down, you'll miss your dinner."  
  
"In a second..."  
  
They all began eating.  
  
"My, I must say, this stuff is delicious..." Hachi said through a mouthful of mashed patatoes.  
  
"Thank you," the chef said. "Well, I'd better be going. See you all in the morning."  
  
"Thanks, and good night," came some replies around the table.  
  
"What the- hey!!"  
  
Everyone looked up at Sonja. She had pressed up against the glass.  
  
"Guys! There's someone down there! He's got Jess!"  
  
Eagle stood up at hearing that.  
  
"What?!"  
  
They all watched the window. Suddenly, the strange figure that was outside the HQ earlier that day ran by the window, holding an arm around Jess's neck!  
  
"What the-"  
  
"Jess!"  
  
Eagle practically broke the window as he pushed it open and ran outside. "Jess!!!"  
  
"Eagle, wait!" Sami yelled. She, Hachi, Drake, and Max quickly jumped outside and followed.  
  
"Wait up!" shouted Max.  
  
"Jess? JESS!" Eagle called frantically. He tripped over something and fell to the ground. Sami, Drake, Hachi, and Max caught up to him as he got up.  
  
"Are you okay?" Drake asked.  
  
"No! Jess is gone! Friggin'... what did I trip over?"  
  
He looked down, and gasped. It was a leg. Jess's leg.  
  
"Oh shit!" Max said, stumbling backwards as he saw it.  
  
Hachi looked farther down. "Oh my God..."  
  
They all looked. Farther down was Jess's arm!  
  
"No! This can't be!" Eagle shouted. He ran farther into the woods. "JESS! JESS!"  
  
He tripped again, this time over something more heavy... too enraged to get back up, he turned his body and raised a fist to punch it, when he found himself staring into a pair of cold, lifeless eyes. It was Jess's mutilated body.  
  
A scream pierced the night.  
  
---  
  
"She's dead?!"  
  
"Yeah... Jesus, Eagle scared the shit out of me, screamin' like that..."  
  
"Can you blame him? He found himself face to face with a dead Jess!"  
  
"I'm not saying I was blaming him..."  
  
Eagle was on the couch, twitching under a blanket. He hadn't talked since he had seen Jess's body.   
  
"I feel kinda sorry for him..." Hachi said. "Jess suddenly turns up dead... and what was with the weird ski mask dude?"  
  
"That friggin' murderer," Sonja said.  
  
"We need to try and calm down, people," Nell said. "Get a hold of yourselves!"  
  
"There's some sort of lunatic out there, waiting to strike again!" Flak said. "I can't see how you can be so calm, but we can't!"  
  
"We could at least try," Andy shrugged.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous!" Drake said. "We're all gonna die! What's the point?"  
  
"It's really helpful of you to say that," Sensei said sarcastically.  
  
Suddenly, they heard footsteps. It sounded like they were coming from the roof...  
  
"Is someone on the roof?" asked Nell.  
  
"It's him! He's here to kill us!" Flak said.  
  
The footsteps continued, but then suddenly stopped. Everyone was tense.  
  
"...it stopped..."  
  
Suddenly, the lights went out, drenching the room in darkness. Everyone paniced. It was pitch black!  
  
"I can't fricken' see!"  
  
"What the hell happened?!"  
  
"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! AAAAAHH!"  
  
"Andy, wait! Where the hell are you going!?"  
  
Everyone ran about the room, and footsteps were heard leaving. Someone apparantly ran into a wall, for there was a loud "BUMP".  
  
Suddenly, a flashlight turned on.  
  
"Everyone okay?" It was Eagle.  
  
"Yeah... perfectly fine..." Drake said, breathing heavily.  
  
"We must have hit a power outage," he muttered.  
  
"No way! It was that creep!" Flak said.   
  
"How could he do it from the roof?" asked Hachi.  
  
"My point exactly," Eagle said.  
  
Suddenly, they all heard a scream.  
  
"No again, damnit!" Drake said, covering his ears. "Make it stop! Please!"  
  
"That was Andy!" Max said.  
  
"Come on!" shouted Sami.  
  
They all ran out of the room, each of them rushing through the door one by one. They entered, and ran down the hall.  
  
"I heard it down here!" Eagle said, getting in front with his flashlight. "Come on!"  
  
They continued, running, until they saw blood on the wall.  
  
"Holy-"  
  
"That's freakin' blood!"  
  
"Look, there's more over there!"  
  
"It's everywhere!!"  
  
"Look..."  
  
Eagle slowly aimed his flashlight until he completely saw it - the severed head of CO Andy. Sami fell against Max and wept. Everyone else was silent.  
  
A thunderbolt cracked, and the lights went back on. 


	3. Chapter Three

_= Murder III =  
By StarFoxRocks_  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The Setting: Yellow Comet HQ, up in the Mountains

The Time: 6:59 PM

The Situation: Brutal Murder!  
  
"This can't be happening... I mean, what the hell is going on?"  
"We're being stalked by a madman!"  
"What is he tryin' to pull?"  
Everyone sat in the dining room, where they were before the past two incidents.  
"We need to lock this place down!" Hachi said.  
"It's too late for that!" Flak said. "He's probably already inside! And waiting to kill us all!"  
He turned and ran.  
"Wait! Flak! Come back!"  
Everyone got up and followed him.  
  
---  
  
Flak had ran down the path as fast as he could. He had to get out of the mountains!  
But, unfortunatly for him, there wasn't going to be a way out. For when he arrived at the bridge enterance.  
Flak stopped dead, and fell backwards. Everyone caught up to him.  
"Flak! What's the big- oh, shit..."  
The bridge ropes had been cut. They were trapped!  
"Everyone, get inside," Eagle said. "Now."  
Lightning flashed.  
  
---  
  
The whole Headquarters had been locked down. All doors and windows that lead outside had been locked and secured tightly. The mess in the Hall where Andy was murdered had been cleaned. Nobody wanted to smell or see what had happened.  
Lash was sitting in the kitchen by herself. Or, at least, until Sonja came in.  
"Lash, are you okay?" she asked.  
"What do you think?" Lash said. "We're trapped in a headquarters building, being stalked by a killer maniac. Do I seem okay to you?"  
"Well..." Sonja sat down next to her. "I know this is a hard time..."  
"Obviously..."  
As lightning flashed again, they saw a figure pass by the window outside.  
  
---  
  
"Eagle, what are you doing?"  
Eagle was looking through a book.  
"Nothing... just reading this book I found..."  
"What is it?"  
"Just some action novel..." Eagle put the book down on the desk.  
Just then, Nell joined them. "How are you two working out?"  
"Just fine," Eagle sighed.  
"Well, the stench of blood has left the hall," Nell said. "We can finally walk through it without having to cover our noses."  
"I'm way too tired for this..." Drake said, lowering his head against the couch pillows."  
"We have to stay awake," Nell said. "The killer may strike again at any time!"  
  
---  
  
Sensei opened the door to a fuse box in the basement.  
"Does this power everything?" asked Sami. "Yeah," Sensei said. "The whole HQ. We didn't want to put it outside, it'd give the enemy too much of an advantage."  
"Good idea," said Sami. "All of 'em on?"  
"Yeah... wait a minute..."  
Sensei flicked a switch. "Now all of 'em on."  
"Which one was off?"  
"3rd Floor Window locks... who'd guess?"  
He slammed the fuse box door shut.  
  
---  
  
Up on the unoccupied 3rd floor, lights covered everything in the hallways and rooms. Up in a windowed hallway, a window slowly opened.  
  
---  
  
"Do you really think we should check the third floor?"  
"Better safe than sorry, Sami..."  
"Well, true... but... still..."  
As they reached the top of the staircase, they walked into the windowed hallway. The first thing they noticed was that a window was open.  
"Oh no..."  
Sensei walked up to it and looked outside. "He used this window..."  
As they looked outside, the figure stepped into the hallway behind them. Sami heard a footstep and saw him raising an axe!  
"Sensei! Look out - it's him!"


	4. Chapter Four

_= Murder III =_

_By StarFoxRocks_

Chapter Four

The Setting: Yellow Comet HQ, up in the Mountains

The Time: 7:27 PM

The Situation: More Brutal Murder!

"Sensei! Look out!!"

Sensei turned around just as the ax was lowered. It burrowed into his back. The old man grunted, falling to the floor of a terrible wound. Sami was screaming.

"You bastard!!!"

The hockey-masked man looked up at her with madened eyes. Sami practically froze.

Just then, Max, Eagle, and Sonja ran upstairs. The killer turned around, looked at them, and jumped through the window, shattering it.

Eagle poked his head outside. "Get back here! You bastard!"

He quickly took off down the stairs. Max and Sonja stayed, Sonja weeping over at the sight of the dead Sensei.

"No! It can't be! Is he-?"

Max turned her away. "Don't look, Sonja..."

Sami fell against the wall, her mind crammed full of what had just happened. It was almost like everyone around her was dying... she couldn't handle it...

Sami quickly stood up and shot down the stairs. Max had no choice but to chase her, leaving Sonja.

"Sami! Wait!"

Tearing the door right open, Sami ran outside into the rain and fell to her knees. Max soon arrived at her side.

"Sami! Damn it, you can't be out here!"

Sami looked up at him with her tear-stricken face. "They're dead, Max! Andy, Jess, and now Sensei! I saw him killed with my own eyes... it's horrible, witnessing a death..."

She colapsed in his arms.

"It's okay," Max reassured. "I'm here..."

But things weren't okay. The killer was walking right towards them. Eagle, who had walked out onto the porch, eyeing the two, saw it coming dead on. He dashed across the lawn.

"Get away from them!"

He quickly tackled the killer, both of them toppling to the wet grass. Sami and Max turned around in fright.

"Eagle!!" Sami yelled.

Throwing punches blindly, Eagle did his best to stay atop the killer. "Go, run, I've got him! RUN!"

But Max wouldn't run. "Sami, get back inside!" he ordered. "Now!"

Sami obliged, running off, but stopping at the porch to look back. Max had grabbed the killer, holding him up while Eagle punched him again.

"Time to unmask this killer..." he said. He reached with his arm towards the mask...

In a desperate attempt, the killer swung his legs hard at Max's crotch. He doubled over, panting. Eagle, taken aback, wasn't able to punch in time. He was knocked flat by the killer.

The hockey-masked madman grabbed the handle of his axe. Grinning at Eagle, he whipped it out. Eagle looked up to see the killer raising his axe.

"You son of a bitch!" he screamed. "You won't get away with this, H-"

He was unable to finish. The killer slew Eagle with one swipe with his axe, beheading him in an instant. Sami screamed his name, causing the killer to look over at her, weilding the axe, now drenched with Eagle's blood.

Max had gotten back up, only to find Eagle's head, severed. Looking at it with disbelief, he took no notice to the killer, who was running off into the woods. Sami ran out to Eagle's lifeless form.

"No! Not you! How could this be!"

Max said nothing.

The rest of the party began to show up.

"What the hell happened?"

"Eagle? Oh, god, Eagle!"

"What the hell's going on? Max?"

"Are you okay, Sami and Max?"

"Eagle's dead! Dead!!"

Sami and Max were rushed inside, the doors being locked and bolted afterwards.

---

Sami was sitting at the kitchen table. Max had fainted on the couch in the lobby. Everyone was sitting quietly around her, aware that she didn't want to be asked of the horrible incident. Drake was sobbing to himself in a corner.

Hachi quickly entered the room. "What the hell has happened? I found Sonja with Sensei on the third floor, dead! Why are you all wet? Where's Eagle?!"

Sami and Drake burst into tears.

"Eagle is dead," Nell quietly explained. "Where were you, Hachi?"

"I was in my room, when I heard screams!" Hachi exclaimed. "I ran upstairs past Eagle and Sami, and Max, and found Sonja and Sensei, then afterwards went downstairs to find everyone outside! This whole damn place has gone amiss!"

"Will you shut up?!" Flak said loudly. "We all god damned know, we don't need you to fucking remind us!"

"This never should have happened... none of this..." Lash said.

Sonja had come downstairs shortly after Hachi had.

"It is all Colin's fault... his first murder started this whole chain-reaction..."

Nell looked shocked. "How dare you say that!"

"But, it was Olaf that provoked him," Lash muttered. "It may have been more of that fat oaf's fault..."

"We don't have time to be pointing fingers!" Hachi shouted. "We need to get focused on whoever this sick-minded killer is!"

"How? Without Eagle, we're screwed. Face it."

"Oh, don't count on it."

Max was standing in the room.

"Max?" Sami looked up.

"What are you talking about?" Hachi asked.

"I thought about it a bit... I probably have a good idea who the killer is!"

Everyone gasped.

"Well, spit it out!" Flak said. "We don't have all day- er, night."

"Alright, let me explain..."


	5. Chapter Five

_= Murder III =_

_By StarFoxRocks_

Chapter Four

The Setting: Yellow Comet HQ, up in the Mountains

The Time: 8:01 PM

The Situation: Max solves the case

===

"Proposterous," Hachi said. "How do you know anything?"

"I know who the killer is," Max repeated himself.

"We do to!" Hachi protested. "A madman!"

"There's more to it," Max said quietly.

"Then explain it," Hachi said, irritably.

"I would, if you'd let me," Max replied. "Now, be quiet and allow me to do it."

Hachi backed off, almost bumping the wall, his expression concerned.

"Alright," Max said, clearing his throat. "Now, remember when we got here?"

Everyone nodded in an unsure way.

"I mean, the Orange Star COs," Max corrected himself.

Sami and Flak nodded, everyone else puzzled.

"The first real thing that caught my mind was your expression, Flak."

Flak looked up from the floor. "Huh?"

"When the read the paper, you gasped."

"Oh... that," Flak said. "The headline just shocked me, that's all."

"Enough out of you," Max said. "Let's turn to the first murder... Jess..."

"Don't remind me!" Drake said, his face still tear-streaked.

"Just let me explain, Drake," Max said. "Now, we all saw Jess being taken by the killer by the window. Sonja was upstairs at the time, right?"

"That's right, I was," Sonja said.

"Well, we were all inside," Max said. "It couldn't have been any of us."

"So who the hell is it?!" said Hachi.

"And when Andy left during the blackout, we were all still in the room."

"Answer my question, damnit!" Hachi yelled.

"I'm getting to it," Max calmly said to him. "And the conflict with Sensei, then me and Eagle? I heard Eagle's dying words. He began with the letter H."

Hachi gasped. "You can't possibly accuse me of this!"

"Who said I was?"

Everyone was confused.

"What?" Nell asked.

"The killer is in this room right now..."

"Um..."

Everyone looked at each other uncertainly.

"You can come out now."

"Absurd! Nobody's hiding!" Hachi said loudly.

"That's what you think," Max said. "Come out, please."

The cabinet door opened. Out stepped the hockey-masked killer!

"Holy crap!" Drake yelled. "He's come to finish us all off!"

"No, he isn't," Max said. "If you would, take off your mask?"

The killer slowly obliged, undoing the straps of his mask, until he finally did take it off, revealing his face. Everybody gasped.

"Hawke?" Lash said disbelievingly.

Hawke's face was all sweaty, with his hair messy. "Yes, it was me."

"No way! I didn't hear at all that you escaped!" Lash said.

Max grinned. "That's because Flak wouldn't let us find out."

Flak gasped, and everyone turned to look at him.

"What is he talking about?" Sami asked.

"The reaction to the news article," Max said. "He had that expression because the main headline was Hawke's escape from prison."

"Is this true, Flak?" Nell questioned.

Flak hesitated. "Uh... yes... it is... I didn't think it would be a problem, so I tore the article up."

"You idiot!" Sami shouted. "You should have told us, then none of this shit would have happened!"

"I'm sorry!" Flak said.

"I think this explains just about everything, eh, Hachi?" Max said, turning to the merchant.

'Erm... sure," he said uncertainly.

"Hawke, you bastard," Drake said. "You killed Jess, and Eagle! Not to mention Andy and Sensei! You cold hearted..."

"You're right," Hawke muttered. "I was too blood thirsty, being in that damned prison! I couldn't spend another minute in there, so when I broke out, I vowed revenge on those who had sent me there in the first place! But what would the use be? I've ruined Wars World..."

"That should be a major accomplishment for the old Black Hole," Max said with no pity.

"This is all too much, I need some fresh air," Hachi muttered.

He stepped outside.

---

"Is it all really over?"

Sami and Nell were outside, again.

"Man... who else will be corrupted and forced to murder someone?" Sami said. "I don't think I really can take any more of this."

"Don't worry... it'll be fine, I hope," Nell said, looking up at the night sky.

Max, Flak, Sami, Drake, Lash, and Sonja came outside, Hawke being dragged along with them.

"Let's go," Max said. "We've got a long ways to go before getting to the nearest Police Station."

"Are you kidding?" Sami protested. "You aren't suggesting we walk?"

"No choice, we're gonna have to either way," Max said. "Might as well get it over with."

"I don't believe this..."

---

They began their descent downhill through the dark forests.

"Man, it is creepy," Sonja said, shivering. "And cold..."

"Don't rub it in," Hachi muttered.

Max was in the lead, with the only flashlight, and stopped the group when he heard leaves rustling.

"Who's there?"

He stepped forward, aiming the flashlight.

"Anyone there?"

Hawke suddenly pushed his way through the crowd, raising his axe behind Max...

The flashlight hit the ground and broke, covering everyone in a sheet of darkness.

Screams pierced the night, causing the thing that had made the rustling noises to scamper off. It was a coyote.

The whole group was killed because of a coyote stepping in their tracks.

---

A bright, sunny day was the results of a few months later down in Yellow Comet. Inside a local shop, the cashier watched as someone picked out his chosen items items: a bag of potato chips, a small cylinder container of salt, and a bag of napkins.

"Ready for a barbeque?" the elderly cashier asked, as he walked up to purchase the items.

"Erm... in a way, yes," the man said. He had dark black hair, and wore a casual suit. His eyes looked cold, and his face's expression told the cashier he was rather tired.

"Are you okay?" the man asked, as he placed the items in a paper bag and handed it to him. "Oh, and that'll be $4.75."

The man handed him a five. "Keep the change, pops."

Taking the bag, he quickly left the shop.

"Some people, these days..." the elderly man said, opening the cash register.

---

High up in the mountains, the strange man was walking down the road. A yellow comet recon slowly drove up to him, stopping. A soldier stepped out of the car.

"I'm sorry sir, this area is off limits."

The man's eyebrows raised. "Is it?"

"Yes, ever since all the Commanding Officers went missing up there. Don't you read the news?"

The man thought, then shook his head. "My apologies."

"It's no problem," the soldier said. "Do you need a ride down?"

"No thank you, I can walk," the man said, turning around. "I need the exercise, anyway."

"Whatever makes you feel best," the soldier said uncertainly, stepping into the recon and restarting it. He drove off downhill, passing the man by as he began his descent.

Once he was sure the recon was gone, the man quickly turned around and ran into the woods.

---

Stepping up another path, the man ascended until he finally stopped, giving a victory smirk when he found what he was looking for.

The Yellow Comet HeadQuarters was boarded up and dusty. It looked rather alone. The man gave no notice, as though he had been there many times. Carrying the bag with him, he tore off the board that blocked the door, and stepped inside.

Once inside, he took off his suit coat, revealing his white shirt and dark tie. He looked around, then entered the kitchen. Hitting a switch, the lights turned on, brightening the room. He sat down at the broken table, taking out the bag of potato chips. He was only able to eat one, before a voice rang out.

"Hawke, I presume."

Hawke turned to the door, smiling. "Why, Colin. You're just on time."

The End?


End file.
